The Prince Formerly Known as Andrew
by Alexiel15
Summary: In a memoir to his daughter, King Andrew of Venus recollects the events of the past 2000 years. Sequel to 'Love Intertwined'.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

My name is Andrew Foreman. I am a man of little consequence. I am nothing special; just a common man with common thoughts, and I've led a common life. There are no monuments dedicated to me and my name will soon be forgotten…ok, so I stole that line from a movie, but I am not the best with words, so bear with me. In any case, I find myself writing these words in an effort to convey the events of the past two decades. So much has happened, not the least of which being your birth. You were my first, my only daughter, and I dedicate this to you. You are now eighteen, and the spitting image of your mother. I never entertained the idea of being a father, or even a husband, but as fate would have it, I have become that and so much more. On a typical rainy day in Tokyo, I met the most beautiful woman known to man. She was ill that day, and I had the unexpected privilege of taking care of her. She had been a stranger up until that point, someone I would have passed on the street, but in the blink of an eye, she became my whole world. Time seemed to stop that day as we talked over Ramen noodles about our aspirations. Your mother was closed off at first, but she eventually warmed up to me. There were moments between us where I could barely breathe and I was certain she felt the same way. Call me a sentimental fool, but I fell in love with her right then and there. When she left the apartment that day, I cursed myself for not telling her what I felt. That's when I knew. That's when I was sure I couldn't live without her. So I went after her, and the rest, they say, is history.

It was not an easy road for us, however. It seemed the second we declared our love for each other our world fell apart. Her mother, enraged that her daughter had fallen in love with the likes of me, gave her an ultimatum. Either she never see me again, or she would be cast out. Even to this day, what happened next still leaves me breathless. She chose me. She turned her back on everything she knew and took a new path with me at her side. Our trials were far from over, but at least we knew that as long as we were together, we could conquer any obstacle. Someday (though I pray that day is still a long way off) you will find someone you can love with the same courage and drive. Love is not easy by any stretch of the imagination, and you will have to work at it, but the reward is as sweet as it is enduring. Trust me, I should know.

The calamity of our relationship did not end there. In fact, things only got weirder. As you are well aware, we are not normal by any standard. Not long after I met your mother, I began having some pretty vivid dreams. I will spare you the details, but suffice it to say they left me visibly shaken. So I did what any common man would do; I spilled my guts to my best friend. Your uncle Darien was of little help to me, but there were more serious things afoot that day. Rei was dying. A fever had spread all across Tokyo, and she had been overcome by it. I went to the hospital that night with a heavy heart, all the while completely unaware of what was about to happen. I had been checking on her when I felt it, a tingling sensation that lanced up my legs and spine, and I blacked out. It was a feeling I had had before, and it terrified me. When I awoke, I was on the other side of the hospital, bewildered and sick to my stomach, but I had a job to do. Rei came very close to death that night, but I saved her. Yes, you heard right. Your old man saved a young girl, but not having the slightest clue how. See, I had a hand in your godmother's recovery, though I had no idea at the time. During my apparent blackout, I had donned the mysterious persona of Kaitou Ace (your mother can describe him better than I, I'm sure) and I, or rather _he_, found the cure for the fever. It was a flower called the Valerian blossom, and it is only known to grow on Venus. While its thorns supplied the poison, its nectar served as the anti-venom (this you also know, if you remember your lessons). Our enemies had also discovered its lethal properties, and planned to destroy the Earth with it. There were two of them; Prince Diamond, lord of the Dark Moon clan, and his partner, Cassandra. Their schemes were the stuff of legends, and your dad was the one who thwarted their plans. Ok, so I had help, but Kaitou Ace would never admit that. Anyhow, thousands were saved and everything returned to normal, or so I thought.

As you can suspect, our devilish duo did not take defeat well, and they set a trap for me. As much as I'd like to say I beat them at their own game and sent them packing, I had no such luck. Cassandra threatened me with your mother's life, and as I raced to her rescue, I became aware that I had been Kaitou Ace all along, and it was my duty to save her. What an arrogant fool I was! I should have known to keep my guard up, lest my enemies catch me unawares, but all I cared about was getting Mina to safety. As such, when they forfeited the challenge and let her go, I gave it no second thought. I realized my mistake too late, and if it weren't for the Sailor Scouts, I would have died right then and there. I have no shame in admitting it now, but lying there in the dirt, I felt nothing but my own stupid pride. Even when Darien moved to cut me from my bonds, I refused his help. Grudgingly, I came to the realization that I couldn't free myself, and when he released me, my heart softened. Take notice, dear daughter. Never be too proud to accept someone's help, or it will surely bite you in the end. I found out that lesson the hard way. As Darien left to aid his companions, Diamond cornered me and caught me in a sword fight. I fought him as though I'd done this before, and I matched him step for step. I defeated him, but not before he landed a nasty blow to my torso. Mina tried to stop me as I walked away, but wounded and blinded by my own arrogance, I ignored her. The sounds of battle faded, and I found myself alone in a patch of dark woods. My body felt cold and each breath sent daggers along my side, but I walked on, desperately hoping she had not followed me. I didn't want her to see me like this, for I had admired her from a distance and wanted the image of her valiant hero to remain untarnished. At last, I stopped at a clearing, blood seeping through my shirt. The world spun around me and I dropped to my knees, and then I knew no more.

The next thing I remember is a pair of warm lips on mine, cold tears splashing onto my face. I was confused, but I kissed her anyway, relishing the warmth that flowed into my frozen limbs. It was always like that when Mina kissed me. Like liquid fire, but as sweet as a butterscotch latte (you know I'm a sucker for sweets; your uncle is just as bad), so when I heard her voice above me, I fought the urge to sink back into darkness and opened my eyes. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, but the sorrow in her eyes broke my heart. I felt dizzy and weak, and I could barely form a coherent thought, but when I saw the jewel on her forehead, everything fell into place and I think I smiled.

"Venus," I breathed. "You're…Sailor Venus."

She nodded, and told me that our friends were the Sailor Scouts, then her gaze shifted to Darien and I followed it. I wished with all I had that I could take away the pained look on his face; I had seen it before, when her had broken up with Serena, and I ached to see it. It broke me to know that I had caused his grief. He blamed himself, as I knew he would. Darien internalized everything, and he took the responsibility of what happened when it wasn't his to bear. I had been the product of my own undoing, and I accepted that. I knew I had mere moments left, for it became harder to breathe and darkness crept at the edge of my vision. I fought against it, and gazed into my lover's eyes for what I believed to be the last time.

"I have loved you ever since I can remember, maybe even longer. Promise me you'll carry on without me, marry some nice guy, and go on with your life. You have so much love to give, and I want you to be happy."

She protested, but I pressed on.

"Listen to me," I whispered fervently. "This isn't the end for us. I know I'll see you again one day, somewhere far away from this place. I'm sure there'll be angels in Heaven, but none will be as beautiful as you."

I told her I loved her, and with her name still on my lips, I slipped into oblivion.

I remember drifting. I was content to float there, in the void between worlds. I did not know where I was, nor did I care. Velvet darkness surrounded me, and I imagined I saw clusters of stars and planets passing by, but I paid no attention to them. There was no sorrow here, and the pain I felt had become a distant memory. I sighed, and let the current take me. I can hardly explain this to you, what it feels like to die, but your uncle can. He has died more times than I can count, but this was all new to me. It seemed an eternity had passed, but at one point I began to descend, and as happy as I was, I was curious to see what awaited me on the other side. The heavens suddenly brightened and I shielded my eyes as everything went white.

The first thing I became aware of was the warmth. It spread throughout my body, bringing life along with it. As feeling began to return, I gasped. My side burned and throbbed, and I longed for the darkness, if only to escape the fire. Surely this was hell, for nothing in all of creation could hurt this much. A moan escaped my lips, a plea to make it stop, when I became aware of two voices talking above me.

"Will he live?" a female voice asked; she sounded concerned.

A gruff voice answered her. "That will be up to him," he said. "The amulet responds to him, but we won't know anything until the fever breaks."

I wanted to open my eyes, to ask them where I was and what had happened, but the painful fire kept me from both. At the height of my misery, I felt cool fingers on my closed eyes, and the pain eased.

"Sleep," the woman soothed, and I sank back into blissful darkness.

I awoke to the sound of bird's song somewhere nearby. To my immense relief, the pain and unbearable heat was gone, and strength flowed into me like a river. I breathed deeply and wondered if I had finally past into the next life. I felt whole and felt no pain, but something was still missing.

"Mina."

I spoke her name with such clarity, and I opened my eyes at last. I was in a spacious bedroom with great arched windows. The smell of the sea drifted from the open balcony, and golden light splashed onto the white marble floor. A canary sang from a gilded cage in the corner, and it soothed my anxious heart. On the table beside it was an assortment of herbs, filling the room with their sharp scents. Still disoriented, I looked about, searching for the people who had tended to me. I had begun to rise from bed when a voice floated into existence.

"Rest easy, prince."

It came from across the room, from a man with dark hair and warm brown eyes. Taking his advice, I laid back as he approached me, suddenly wary.

"Who are you?"

He sat down beside me. "My name is Stefan, and I am the chief healer of this place. Don't be afraid. You are safe here."

He examined me then, and when he leaned away, he seemed satisfied. "You are very lucky to be alive," he said. "The wound you received was a grievous one, and for a moment I thought we were too late. But you pulled through, and I must say you've healed quite nicely."

I half-smiled at him, but proceeded to bombard him with questions. He displayed a great deal of patience and told me that not only was I alive, but Mina and the others had arrived after me and were also in the palace. My heart quickened and I leapt from bed, only to stagger as Stefan caught me.

"Still stubborn as ever," he muttered under his breath. "You are on the mend, but I didn't spend half the day nursing you back to health just so you could overexert yourself."

I smiled sheepishly as I sat down next to him. "Sorry."

He sighed. "It's quite all right. I shouldn't have expected any less from you. Your friends are here, and after you've rested a bit, you may see them. Agreed?"

Once I had regained my bearings, I was washed and dressed in a soft white tunic and leggings. A gold amulet hung from my neck adorned with strange symbols. When I asked Stefan about it, he only said that it was made for me and I would draw strength from it. When he finally deemed me healthy enough to leave, he pointed me in the direction of the garden, I nearly ran from the room, taking the stairs two at a time. At the bottom ran a wide hallway with a pair of doors at the end. A myriad of scents assailed me when I opened them; flowers of every color bloomed along a winding path. It appeared I was alone, so I wandered the stone walkways until I came to an ivory gazebo. I inhaled deeply, rejoicing in the sweet air that filed my lungs. I had never been so glad to be alive, and I knew a greater joy awaited me. It seemed I had been standing there forever and a day when I heard delicate footsteps behind me, and I turned. Besides our wedding day, I have never seen her look so beautiful. Her orange gown shown in the sunlight, and her tear-filled gaze met mine. She but breathed my name, and a wide grin broke over my face. She flew into my arms and my soul rejoiced. I kissed her and answered her breathless questions as best as I could. Our friends joined us then, and I had come to learn that we were not on Earth at all, but rather on its identical neighbor. Venus. My mind was whirling at this point, for I had thought the planet to be nothing but a gaseous wasteland. But the vision in front of my eyes was far from that, and I had to pinch myself to make sure I wasn't hallucinating. The pain was real enough, so I decided that I was neither dead nor dying and the presence of my loved ones was not a figment of my imagination. But I would come to find out that my whirlwind of discovery was far from over.

Once we had all gathered, a youth approached us and led us to the throne room where Ann, the Queen of Venus, and your grandmother, awaited us. The splendor and glory of this woman filled the room, and we all knelt before her. She acknowledged Mina first, proclaiming her as her daughter and sole heir to the throne. I listened in awed silence as she raised Serena and the others, keeping my eyes to the floor. She came at last to Darien and I.

"Rise, Prince of Earth," I heard her say. She paused, and my heart began to race.

"Both of you."

I finally met her penetrating gaze. Did she really say what I think she said? The Queen of Venus had acknowledged the two of us together, which could only mean one thing.

"Excuse me?" I blurted, the impossibility of the situation making me frank. I rose on unsteady legs and your uncle and I exchanged the same disbelieving glance.

Needles to say, it was a shock. I thought back to all the times we spent together, the uncanny similarities between us. The tilt of the head when we would listen to people, the way we raked our hands through our hair when we were stressed out; even the women we fell in love with turned out to be best friends. These random happenings were not mere coincidence, or even the result of a strong friendship; it was a sign of something that went much deeper.

The Queen then regaled us of the tale of our past, and revealed that the ones who had destroyed this beautiful kingdom were the very same ones we were fighting against at that moment. She bequeathed the Scepter she held to her daughter, and we each took a vow that no matter what it took, we would see them defeated, just as she had done centuries ago.

The first battle of my life was a fierce one. Now equipped with a power I could scarcely understand, I aided my beloved as she fought the forces of darkness. I can tell you now, with all the confidence in the world, the likes of Steven Spielberg and George Lucas had NOTHING on the things I beheld that night. You seriously cannot make this stuff up. We were fighting for our lives, and each of us knew it. That was the first time I saw your mother's wings. We were in the thick of it, and for a wild moment, I thought we were going to lose. Then suddenly, Mina began to glow with a radiant gold light, and I stepped back. Two enormous wings burst from her back, white feathers tinged with gold and sparkling like the noonday sun. In the years that followed that night, I have learned that this is; excuse the mild term, 'normal', at least among those of Venusian blood. Upon the age of eighteen (your mother seemed to be the only exception since she was just shy of that age) a man or woman of royal blood receives their wings. The ritual is a gruesome one, or so I'm told, but the pain is brief and the aftereffects are minimal. I write this to comfort you, for this is meant to be a celebration, and I hope you will think of it as such.

Anyway, the battle was won, but not without a causality. This may strike you as unbelievable, as did we all, but the prince of the Dark Moon lunged in front of the column of magic that was certain to kill the woman we had been fighting. He had fallen in love with her, and he paid the ultimate price. All was not lost, however, for Serena stepped forward and offered them a chance at redemption. They took it willingly, and from that point forward they were known as Cassie and Dimitri. They have become like family to us, and it goes to show that anyone, no matter how dark and twisted they are, can and should deserve a second chance.

A few months went by, and I was a changed man. I had gone from being an ordinary guy to a boyfriend, a brother, and even a prince. Through it all, I had found the love of my life, and I wasn't going to live another day without her. Darien nearly broke my ribs when he found out I was going to propose and, being the genius that he is, began to cultivate the perfect plan. Now I will be the first to admit that I am no Josh Groban, but under the rigorous coaching of your uncle I came pretty damn close. With the additional help of our own motley crew (a.k.a your godfathers), I was ready to make Mina my fiance. It was a beautiful night, the night of your mother's eighteenth birthday, and we all sat down for what she thought was a celebration for the victory we had just won. That was true enough, be we wouldn't have prevailed if it weren't for her. When Darien took the cue from the 'frantic' waiter across the lawn, my palms began to sweat and my heart raced. He murmured an apology to the girls and the boys and I followed him to help the staff with some heavy loads in the back. It was all a ruse, of course, but it took all of my strength to walk calmly behind Darien towards the kitchen doors. Once we were inside, we rushed backstage and changed as fast as we could. My hands trembled and I fumbled with the tie at my neck. Sighing, Darien came to lend a hand.

"Breathe," he reminded me for the hundredth time. "You'll do fine."

I gave him a shaky smile and with a wink, he turned and disappeared beyond the curtain. I heard enthusiastic applause and shrieks of delight, and then came the soft notes of a piano. I grasped the curtain and took a deep breath.

Here goes everything.

Your mother can remember the details of what came next, but the majority of it was a blur to me. It seemed mere moments before I knelt before her, my heart in my eyes, and opened the box in my trembling hands. I uttered those four little words 'will you marry me?' and of course, she said yes. I placed the delicate band on her finger, claiming her for my own, and we shared a passionate kiss as fireworks lit up the sky. In my mind, nothing could possibly top the feelings I had at that moment.

Except, perhaps, the day of our wedding.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

There are two events that have happened in the past twenty years that make me proud to be a man. One is the day you were born; the other is the day a princess became my wife. This day had been long anticipated, for our engagement was a long one. Every time there was a moment of peace, where we could actually have a proper wedding, there would be a new enemy to fight. First came the Heart Snatchers, gruesome creatures intent on stealing the crystals of those with a pure heart. Sometime during this year I became acquainted with a girl with bubble-gum-pink hair and an even more striking personality. Her name was Rini, and she came from the future on her mother's command-Serena's command. I was struck dumb by this revelation that Darien's future daughter was staring back at me. She is your cousin, and is growing up to be a fine young lady, just as you are. She was sent to be trained as a Sailor Scout, and so became a part of our team. No one was immune to these creatures, not even us. I remember the horror I felt when Mina's pure heart was stolen. She had doubted herself, wondering why she hadn't yet become a target. Thankfully I missed that battle; otherwise I'm sure I would've done something stupid. However, I was present at the final battle, where the mysterious girl Hotaru, corrupted by black magic, became Mistress Nine. I had never felt such darkness as I did that night; I get chills just writing about it. But like all the times before, we triumphed and Hotaru was miraculously reborn.

Then came the horrors of the Dead Moon Circus, led by Queen Nehalania. They were in search of Pegasus, the one who possessed the Golden Crystal. She was a vain woman, and wanted to preserve her beauty forever. The noble steed eluded her, but not for long. As cobwebs covered the city and the sun disappeared, we prepared to do battle once again. Being a prince of Earth, I felt the effects of the witch's spell, but not nearly as much as Darien did. The group suggested I stay by his side, knowing I would be of little help against this dark queen, weak as I was. I remember Mina kissing me, saying that things would be all right in no time and not to worry. She was so brave, and I nearly changed my mind about not going. I fought her on it, but as you well know, there is no winning when your mother is concerned. So I stayed behind, feeling miserable and going mad with worry. Darien's condition only worsened, and it was all I could do to not pace the room furiously. At length Artemis bade me to rest, and I took his advice, for the room was beginning to spin and I was drenched in a cold sweat. I went into the other room and lay down on the couch, falling asleep in moments.

I awoke to a bright gold light flooding in from the window, and I lurched upright to see what was causing it. The giant circus tents exploded as the light penetrated them, and the darkness receded. They had done it! The pressure in my chest lessened and I could take a full breath. When I re-entered Darien's room, I smiled with relief. He slept peacefully, his breaths slow and deep. The sun came out, and we all rejoiced in yet another successful mission.

In the months that followed, many things changed. Because of his pristine gifts and passions for medicine, Darien was offered the chance to study at Harvard, a college in the U.S. Though it broke his heart to be parted with Serena, he took the offer, and left her with the promise that when he returned, they would be married. It seemed the forces of evil noticed the prince's absence, for they rose up with yet another agenda to take over the universe. The woman's name was Galaxia and her mission was to collect 'star seeds'. Along with her arrival came a trio of men who joined us in the fight. These three invaded our mortal lives as well, posing as idols. I sigh at this, for Mina was one of the countless women who fell under their spell. One in particular caught her eye, and jealousy flared up within me. She assured me that it was just a silly fan crush, but when we met Yaten for the first time, I shared more than a few meaningful looks with him, warning him that she was mine and that if he valued his life, he would back off. As it turns out, Galaxia was not entirely evil, and Serena offered her salvation, which she accepted with a willing heart.

We have fought many battles over the years, but at last, there was peace. As promised, Darien and Serena married on a sunny June day with all of us in attendance. It was grand and beautiful, a day not soon to be forgotten, but I couldn't help but think of my own wedding, which had been planned for September. Mina and I shared secret smiles from across the isle as Darien and Serena exchanged vows, knowing that in a few months, we would be doing the same thing. Like a boy longing for Christmas morning, I bided my time, until the dawn of that beautiful day…

I awoke that morning with a new lightness about me. Today was the day my life would change forever, and I couldn't be happier. A chuckle escapes me because we had gone through every conceivable thing you could think of, and we survived. Together Today, all of the hardships we faced and the trials that we struggled through were about to pay off-big time. We stayed at an elegant resort by the sea, and I could hear the waves crashing just outside my window. I dressed, made some coffee, and grabbed a pen and paper before heading onto the balcony. As the sun rose, I penned a few simple words.

Beloved,

Today marks the beginning of forever.

I wonder what would have become of me if I had not met you. Your love is the sun that shines every day of my life; you are the rain that showers my soul. Love is magic; it works like a miracle. Your love is magic, and I cannot wait to start forever with you.

Eternally yours,

Andrew

I am no poet, but as I read the words back, I smiled. Pleased with my work, I folded the paper, walked back inside, and rapped on Darien's door. We had booked adjoining rooms, so he answered quickly. His hair was tousled and wet from the shower and a cup of coffee, no doubt plain black, rested on the end table behind him. He grinned at me.

"Good morning," he said. "Ready to get married today?"

Breath whooshed out of me at the weight of that statement. I was getting married. At twenty-four! I had my whole life ahead of me, and I would have been knee-deep in medical school had I not run after her that rainy afternoon. But I had, and I didn't regret it for a single moment. I gave Darien a shaky smile.

"I guess we'll find out, won't we?"

He chuckled, no doubt remembering how nervous he had been on his own wedding day. His hands shook as he tied his tie and I had to help him, just as he had done for me the night of my proposal. The wheel had turned again, and now he would stand at my side as my best man. As we had expected, Mina's parents didn't want anything to with us, so it was pointless to send an invitation. Still, it left Mina without an escort and it pained her to think her father would not give her away. Gracious as always, Darien stepped in and offered to walk her down the isle. She tearfully accepted and I had to hold back tears of my own. It wouldn't be the first time I'd be indebted to my brother. I asked him to deliver a message for me, and he obliged. When he returned, he handed me another note written in Mina's hand.

My prince,

There are no words that I can speak, no song that I can sing, and no gesture that I can show to prove my love for you, for the love I have has no definition. You have opened my heart and awakened my soul. You are my one and only true love. That is how I know that our love is everlasting. I have waited a thousand lifetimes to marry you, and that day is here at last.

See you at the altar.

Mina

After a continental breakfast, my groomsmen and I did what all men do before their wedding. We played volleyball. The five of us donned white shirts and shorts and went down to the beach and played until noon. It felt invigorating to hit the ball around, for it gave me a way to get all of the nervous energy out of my system. As the sun began its western descent, we headed back to the hotel to change into our tuxes. Well, three-piece suits really. Under a black overcoat, the tie and vest were a pastel blue, with a peach rose at the breast. I thought the colors appropriate, blue for her eyes, and a creamy orange for the planet she represented. As I showered and dressed, butterflies began to swarm. It was to be a small gathering, but I was never used to being the center of attention. Not like Mina, who soaked up the spotlight like a sponge. I chuckled to myself as I fastened the button at my waist. I was a prince of Earth and Venus, and I was sure I would have to exercise my duties at some point, and privacy would become a rare commodity. If I could handle that, I could handle a meager fifty guests. Everyone I loved would be there; even my adopted sister Elizabeth flew in from New York just for the occasion. My foster parents would be there, as well as a few of my co-workers from the hospital. But to me, of all the people in my life, only one person mattered, and in a few hours, I would make her my bride. We had decided to write our own vows, and I had spent half the night toiling over what to say to her. How could I comprise all the things I felt into a few sentences? At last, as the sky lightened, I stilled my spirit and wrote from the heart. With a satisfied smile, I tucked the paper into my breast pocket and left the room to meet my destiny.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The breeze blew soft and cool as I descended the wide staircase, carrying the scent of roses along with it. In the glow of the setting sun, I saw the place were we would be married, and it left me breathless. A wide terrace stretched before me, sections of white chairs on either side. Beyond us, the ocean sparkled with gold sunlight, and I could hear the waves breaking over the shore. Beige tile clicked under my feet as I walked down the isle, my friends and family smiling as I passed them. Orange and white petals were spread along the isle, and I was careful not to tread on them. The altar was a gazebo of intertwining branches, the pillars covered in white and peach roses. I climbed the three shallow steps where the priest stood. Hornless and dressed in ornate attire, Helios smiled serenely at me. He had made a surprise appearance earlier that year and had graciously performed the ceremony for Serena and Darien. When asked who he was, we would wink and say he was a 'friend of the family', which was true enough. I smiled back at him and turned to face the congregation. My heart pounded as the music began, and I fixed my eyes on the staircase.

In the morning it comes  
>Heaven sent a hurricane<br>Not a trace of the sun  
>But I don't even run from rain<p>

Beating out of my chest  
>Heart is holding on to you<br>From the moment I knew  
>From the moment I knew<p>

First came Amy and Greg. Amy was dressed in a pastel blue gown with a heart-shaped neckline. A sash hung from one side at the waist, accented by a budding flower. Her hair was gently pulled back by a cluster of white roses and baby's breath. In one hand she carried a bouquet of white and peach roses held together by a blue ribbon while the other held the arm of the man she loved. As I glanced at Greg, I noticed he had an odd look on his face. He was happy, but there was a trace of unease in his eyes, as if something supernatural were about to happen. I have never doubted Greg's intuition, for he was the only boy of the group who knew the truth about all of us, and I took his gaze into careful consideration. The moment passed, however, as he and Amy separated to take their places at the altar.

You were the air in my breath  
>Filling up my love soaked lungs<br>Such a beautiful mess  
>Intertwined and overrun<p>

Nothing better than this  
>Ooh, and then the storm can come<br>You feel just like the sun  
>Just like the sun<p>

Next was Raye and Chad. The rebel rocker had trimmed his wild hair, and he looked regal and handsome in the fading daylight. He winked at me, and I shook my head hopelessly. On his arm, Raye looked exquisite. A feathered flower bloomed in her raven hair and her eyes glowed with love and respect. No doubt she had said a prayer for Mina and I, and I was grateful for it. They repeated what Amy and Greg had done as the song entered the chorus.

And if you say, "Be alright"  
>I'm gonna trust you, babe<br>I'm gonna look in your eyes  
>And if you say, "Be alright"<br>I'll follow you into the light

Never mind what I knew  
>Nothing seems to matter now<br>Ooh, who I was without you  
>I can do without<p>

The last couple to approach was Lita and Ken. Lita's brown hair was down, one of the few times I had seen it like that, slightly curled and held back by a crystal barrette. In her ears was a pair of white rose earrings. I shouldn't have expected anything less from her, and she blushed as she came near. She had had a crush on me once, as did Serena, and I recalled the memory with fondness. I smiled at her, and she returned it as she and Ken broke away.

No one knows where ends  
>How it may come tumbling down<br>But I'm here with you now  
>I'm with you now<p>

And if you say, "Be alright"  
>I'm gonna trust you, babe<br>I'm gonna look in your eyes  
>And if you say, "Be alright"<br>I'll follow you into the light

Serena entered alone, and she was dressed differently than the others. She wore a pale orange gown of the same design, a string of pearls hanging from her neck. Her hair was in its usual buns with roses nestled around them. She kept her eyes on me, beaming all the while. This day had been a long time coming, and she was eager to share in my joy. I met her at the altar and kissed her on the cheek, praising her for how beautiful she looked.

"You should see the bride," she whispered.

And as she stood at Helios's right shoulder, the music swelled and all eyes turned their gaze to the stairs. I took a breath and swallowed hard. This was it.

Let the world come rushing  
>Come down hard, come crushing<br>All I need is right here beside me  
>And all the love I'm swearing<br>Take my love and wear it  
>Over your shoulders<p>

And if you say, "Be alright"  
>I'm gonna trust you, babe<br>I'm gonna look in your eyes  
>And if you say, "Be alright"<br>I'll follow you into the light

When Mina and Darien crested the hill, I couldn't breathe. The sunlight caught the gems on her dress and the jewels at her ears and throat, making them sparkle and surrounding her in dazzling radiance. Her hair swirled around her head like waves breaking over one another with white flowers blooming throughout. It was loosely braided and fell down to her mid back in a coiled rope and shown like spun gold. When I saw her face, I didn't know if I wanted to laugh or cry. A white-feathered mask concealed her features, and I only saw a pair of sparkling blue eyes gazing into mine. As Darien helped her down the stairs, I caught my first glimpse of the gown. The bodice was beaded with a ridged neckline and it hugged her body perfectly. The pick-up skirt was embellished as well, a sheer layer overlapping white satin. In her hand she held a bouquet that overflowed with orange and white roses. Stunned by her glory, I had completely forgotten the man at her side. I gave my brother an apologetic smile and he inclined his head, understanding. I met them at the bottom of the steps, and Darien leaned in and lowered his voice so only I could hear.

"I told you it wasn't impossible."

That nearly broke me. In an instant I was taken back to that small café the day after Mina moved in, where Darien said those same exact words. Now here we were, and our journey had come full circle. I blinked back tears as he stepped away and untied the ribbon that held Mina's mask. When it fell away, Heaven's radiance descended on me and I caught my breath. The cool breeze brought blooming color to her cheeks and her blue eyes shown with emotion. Her makeup was minimal; a sweep of blue eye shadow and a sparkle of pink lip-gloss. She was Aphrodite incarnate, and I resisted the urge to kiss those lustrous lips right then and there. As it was, I remembered my place and stepped back as the music faded and the ceremony began.

"Dearest friends and family," Helios's voice rang out. "We have come together here in celebration of the joining together of Andrew Foreman and Mina Aino. There are many things to say about marriage. Much wisdom concerning the joining together of two souls has come our way through all paths of belief, and from many cultures. The law of life is love unto all beings. Without love, life is nothing, without love, death has no redemption. Love is anterior to Life, posterior to Death, initial of Creation and the exponent of Earth. If we learn no more in life, let it be this.

"Marriage is a bond to be entered into only after considerable thought and reflection. As with any aspect of life, it has its cycles, its ups and its downs, its trials and its triumphs. With full understanding of this, Andrew and Mina have come here today to be joined as one in marriage. Others would ask, at this time, who gives the bride in marriage, but, as a woman is not property to be bought and sold, given and taken, I ask simply if she comes of her own will and if she has her family's blessing."

He turned his gaze to the angel beside me.

"Mina, is it true that you come of your own free will and accord?"

She smiled. "Yes."

Helios nodded. "And who presents this woman to be united with her husband?'

"We do."

Four pairs of voices rang out, and soft laughter ensued. Mina beamed as Darien kissed her cheek and handed her to me. Just like every time before, a delicious current lanced through me as I placed her hand in mine and we ascended the steps together. Helios regarded us with a fond glow in his eyes as he continued.

"Andrew and Mina, listen and take heed to that which I am about to say. Above you are the stars, below you are the stones, as time passes, remember...

Like a stone should your love be firm like a star should your love be constant. Let the powers of the mind and of the intellect guide you in your marriage, let the strength of your wills bind you together, let the power of love and desire make you happy, and the strength of your dedication make you inseparable. Be close, but not too close. Possess one another, yet be understanding. Have patience with one another, for storms will come, but they will pass quickly. Be free in giving affection and warmth. Have no fear and let not the ways of the unenlightened give you unease, for God is with you always."

His face softened and he smiled at us.

"I understand the two of you have written your own vows."

We both nodded and turned to face each other. Mina handed her bouquet to Serena and took my hand. At a cue from Helios, I took the paper from my pocket and read, pleased that my voice barely trembled.

"Mina," I began. "With one look of your eyes, I am undone. With a single touch, I am a broken man. When I kissed you in the rain that day, I knew I had found my soul mate. Our battles have been many, and I'm sure there are more to come, but no matter what happens I will not leave your side. I choose you as my best friend, my lover, and my wife. I vow to love, honor, and protect you as long as I have breath in my body. From this day and onto eternity, I am yours."

As I recited those words, her beautiful eyes filled with tears. I struggled to keep it together, but my voice cracked at the end and my hand tightened in hers. I meant every word, and she knew it. I poured my soul into her, and she gracefully returned the favor. Taking a sweet breath, she recited her vow.

"Andrew, before you came into my life, I was a lost soul. I was bound to live a life without love, but in the depths of my despair, you came to my rescue. The earth could crumble and the storms could rage, but in the shadow of your wings, I was safe. I give to you my heart, my body, and my soul from this day forward. You are my fearless warrior, my safe harbor, and to you I surrender my heart."

She smiled as tears fell, glistening in the light. I squeezed her hands, and for a moment, there was just the two of us. Waves broke and sighed in the distance and the sea breeze stirred our hair. Our words rang strong and true, and we received them with willing hearts. At length, we broke eye contact as Helios called for the rings. We exchanged them, swearing our undying love and fealty to each other. Helios then turned to a table behind him where a silver chalice sat. He took it and handed it to me. With a start I realized the cup was engraved with intertwining symbols of Earth and Venus. My eyes shot up at him, but he merely winked.

"May you drink your fill from the cup of love," he said.

I lifted the goblet to my lips and drank the sweet red wine within before passing it to Mina, who did the same. She handed it to Helios and he placed it back on the table. When he turned, his face was alight and a smile broke over his face.

"By the power vested in me by God and the love of those gathered, I now pronounce you husband and wife. May your love so endure that its flame remains a guiding light to you."

At last, he said what I had been dying to hear all afternoon.

"Andrew, you may kiss your bride."

No sooner had the words left Helios's mouth, than I had crushed Mina's lips to mine, drinking her in like a man dying of thirst. The world exploded and merged as we kissed, and the congregation let out an enthusiastic cheer. We broke away, both blushing madly as Mina turned to accept her bouquet from Serena. Our friends and loved ones stood to their feet, applauding us we walked up the isle, hand in hand.

The ceremony was over, and as my dear friend Chad would say, it was time to party.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

As twilight descended and the stars came out, we moved into a large tent that was spread out on a spacious lawn. Shortly after the ceremony ended, Mina had changed into a less formal gown for the reception, a cream dress that flowed over her body with gold embroidery across the front. She looked ravishing, and I told her so as we waited to be announced. We kissed and whispered endearments to each other until the boisterous voice of the DJ called us back to the present.

"And now presenting, together for the first time as man and wife, Mr. and Mrs. Andrew and Mina Foreman!"

Cheers and whistles accompanied us as we strode into the tent. The place was alight with candles, chandeliers glowing softly above our heads. Our friends and family sat at circular tables draped with peach tablecloths and bathed in candlelight. The centerpieces were roses of the same color held in squares of glass with small party favors scattered around them. One the other side of a wide dance floor, a long table stretched in front of us, the rest of the wedding party smiling in welcome. To the left of us, our wedding cake sat on a lone table, the three tiers speckled with roses and encircled by pastel blue ribbon. When we reached the center of the dance floor, applause faded as I drew Mina into my arms for our first dance. It was a song called 'At the Beginning', and it fitted our lives perfectly. As the song played on, I pulled her closer.

"Can you have ever imagined that we'd be here, after everything we've gone through?"

She smiled. "Of course I did," she replied. "From the moment I kissed you, I knew. I knew we were destined for each other, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Good," I chuckled, turning my hand so the ring glinted in the light. "'Cause from here on out, you're stuck with me."

She grinned and leaned in. "I don't mind," she said, and we kissed as the song drew to a close. A few more dances followed, with Darien dancing with Mina as I danced with Serena. At length we sat down at the table as the toasts began. Serena went first, being the maid of honor, and she gave the mic an experimental tap.

"Ok, is this thing on? Oh, ok cool."

We all laughed knowing Serena, but she eventually gathered her wits about her and the crowd hushed to listen.

"You will have to forgive me," she said. "I've never been really good about these things. Mina's far more eloquent than I am, but I will do my best."

The guests smiled as Mina waved her hand dismissively. Smiling along with them, Serena continued.

"Some will call me the matron on honor, others call me a devoted wife, and still others call me a loyal friend, but above all else, I am Serena, and when I was 14, I had my first crush. He was the only guy who accepted me, the only one who saw me when others wouldn't give me the time of day." She paused, smirking at Darien, and I stifled a chuckle, remembering the two of them confiding in me about how much they hated each other, all the while knowing it was the complete opposite.

"He was gorgeous, charming, incredibly sensitive…everything I wanted in a man. Yes I fell, and I fell hard. But, I was not alone in my endeavors to win his heart. About this time, a tall striking blond with a red ribbon came into the picture, and the games began.

Alas, our efforts were in vain, for Andrew Foreman, the man of which dreams were made of, was taken."

I was blushing at this point, and Mina gripped my hand under the table. The crowd 'awww'ed sympathetically as Serena continued her tale.

"But about that time, the man who had so infuriated me came back into my life, and I saw him with new eyes. He was not just some insolent jerk, which he had been most of the time, but truly a man of depth and passionate conviction. I thought I knew what love was, and I have never been happier to be proven wrong."

She kissed Darien briefly, and when she straightened, she turned to Mina.

"All the while, Mina, my best friend, the one who gushed over cheesecake with me, wept with me over the phone, and held my hand as I took that leap of faith, was without a love of her own, and I ached for her to know the same joy and exhilaration I felt." She suddenly smiled. "But thankfully, my guy knew a guy, a newly single guy, and on a rainy day three years ago, their paths finally crossed."

Smiles and scattered applause followed, and I kissed my bride's hand, memories of that day flooding back.

"At last," Serena went on, her eyes misting. "She could experience what I had, the trials and triumphs, the pain with the excitement, and we bonded ever closer. But as we all know, if a love is not worthy to be fought for, then it is not love. I have seen Andrew fight for her, and she for him. Nothing makes me more proud than to see the two of you sitting together, so happy and so in love, and so ready to take on your next adventure." She raised her glass. "Mina, you have always been my sister, and I am more than happy to relinquish my affection for your husband. And Andrew," she added, cocking her head with a sympathetic smile. "It would've never worked between us, darling."

The crowd laughed and applauded as Serena toasted them. As the guests drank and reclaimed their seats, she turned to Darien.

"Now before I embarrass myself further, I gratefully hand the microphone to the man of my life and best man for the evening, Mr. Darien Shields."

Darien stood up then, having been announced, and took the microphone silently. He paused a moment, removing and unfolding a piece of paper from inside his jacket. He cleared his throat subtly and waved the folded paper at the crowd.  
>"Notes," he said, smiling, "can't do anything without them. Pretty sure I wouldn't remember my own name if it wasn't on a post-it in my bathroom."<br>The crowd chuckled, and Darien cleared his throat again. His stance took a serious tone, and he referred to the paper quickly and then looked up again at the crowd.  
>"I am the best man." He smiled and put his hand on his chest, and the crowd applauded a little. He thanked them, and continued.<br>"I am the best man. Someone deemed me fit enough to be given this title. And not once, but twice. The first time, a beautiful blond girl told me I was the best man to be her husband." He motioned to Serena, who waved a little and smiled at him. "And now," he paused and motioned to me, "a beautiful blond boy told me I was the best man to be his best man." He smiled again and the crowd laughed.  
>I grinned and Mina chimed in, "He is a beautiful blond boy!" I blushed at her, and she kissed my cheek affectionately. Darien waited for a lull and went on.<br>"It's taken me a while to figure out why the first, the blond girl, asked me to be her best man for the rest of my life. And today, I'm just as surprised that Andrew has asked me to be his best man here, on what I'm sure is the happiest day of his life. In fact, as far as I'm concerned, it is Andrew who should be standing here, right now, giving a toast…because Andrew is the best man. The best man I know."  
>I smiled warmly and looked at Darien, who returned my gaze.<br>"Andrew has been there for me since I was 18 years old. He was there when I met, for the first time, the girl that would one day become my wife. He was there to help me realize that I was in love with her, even when I didn't know it. He was there for every birthday, and every college cram session. He took me out for a drink at the end of my first day as an intern. He came to my house on one of the worst days of my life and despite everything I did to get him to go away and leave me alone…he stayed, like a stubborn jerk, and made me talk to him. He is my best friend. My first friend. My brother. He is, without a doubt, the best man."  
>The crowd applauded as I blushed again, and Darien joined them. The crowd died down again.<br>"Andrew, however," he pointed to my still blushing self, "is not without his faults of course. And it was my job as his friend to point them out. When he was 18, the girl he was currently dating moved to Africa, and Andrew almost followed her, throwing his dreams to the wind. I talked him out of it. When he was 19, he was CONVINCED he wanted to get his nipples pierced..."

Darien stopped mid-sentence as I gave a sudden yelp, putting my head to the table and laughed hysterically (Heed my advice, my dearest daughter. It is a natural thing to follow in a father's footsteps, but this is one thing you WILL NOT do, or even THNIK about doing, or you will certainly send your old man to an early grave. There, I said it). The crowd joined in as Darien continued, a chuckle in his voice as well. "I talked him out of that too."  
>"Thank God!" I chimed in, laughing so much I couldn't breathe.<br>Darien bent over and laughed a moment, but recovered quickly. "Now," he motioned for the crowd to calm down and listen, and they did. "When Andrew was 20, he met a pretty girl that I really liked." Darien looked at Mina a moment, who smiled at him. "And a lot of feelings and developments reared their heads very quickly. Andrew was discouraged by some of them, and came to me for advice. I told him that with everything that had happened, what he was about to undertake with this girl would be very difficult. For a split second, he thought about ending the whole thing." Darien paused and moved, standing behind us as we looked at him over our shoulders. Darien continued. "But as you can see, I talked him out of it." The crowd cheered, and Mina and I kissed softly.  
>"So, I suppose that's why I qualify to be the best man here today. But I'll give credit where credit is due. If it wasn't for the courage and heart and conviction that Andrew showed me when I was finding my bride, I wouldn't have had the faith in love to tell him to continue in his endeavors with Mina. If I hadn't had the support Andrew showed me to get through college and residency, I don't know if I would have known ways to show him the same support when he was doing it himself. If Andrew hadn't been himself, I wouldn't be me. I wouldn't be the best man."<br>Darien turned directly to Mina and I now, and raised his glass. The guests followed suit. Darien addressed us as the toast concluded.  
>"Andrew, you are the best man I have ever known and I am honored to be here to be your best man today. There are no words to express my desire that you live happily and prosperously with Mina for the rest of your very long and successful life. I hope I can continue to be your best man for the course of our lives together." He looked at Mina. "Mina, take care of him. He's the only Andy I've got. I know you love him with everything you have, and there is no one better suited for him than you." Mina took a breath in and tears filled her eyes a moment. Darien turned to the crowd, his glass still raised.<br>"To the bride and groom."  
>The crowd repeated, and they all drank. Darien and I embraced a moment, and everyone took their seats as the DJ cranked up the music.<p>

The party carried well into the night. Music throbbed from the stereo and the dance floor was full for almost every single dance. During a lull between songs, Greg caught my eye, the same anxiety from that afternoon shining in his eyes. My interest piqued, I walked over to him and he drew me aside.

"Hey man, what's up?" I asked him. "You've been looking strange all day. Are you sick?"

He shook his head, but he still looked uneasy. "No, it's nothing like that. It's just…I've got this feeling, like something…significant is about to happen. I can't explain it."

I thought about it a moment, wondering if Greg was on to something. The year had been quiet, without even a hiccup to show that a new enemy was on the rise. I looked intently at Greg.

"Is it bad?" I asked calmly.

Another shake of the head. "No, not bad just…different. Something's in the air tonight, and I feel like everything is about to change."

I relaxed, my gaze drifting to Mina, who was chattering with her bridesmaids.

"Well I guess that's true," I said with a sigh. "We're all married now, and starting a new chapter in our lives. But it's nothing to be forlorn about. There is peace at last and that will take some getting used to. Don't worry too much."

Greg let out the breath he had been holding, looking relieved. "Maybe that's what it is. Sorry Andy. I didn't mean to be a downer on your wedding day. Forgive me."

"Forget it," I assured him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "I didn't pick you as my groomsman for nothing. You're a good friend, and you know you can always confide in me. Now, I don't know about you, but I think its time we cut the cake."

Now, your mother was hardly diplomatic in giving me my bite of our marble cake, so it was only fair that I give her the same treatment. To make up for the cruel deed, I kissed the frosting off her nose, and if her lips got caught somewhere in the mix, well, it just couldn't be avoided. The garter was tossed (with much laughter and blushes from my bride), the bouquet was thrown (caught by my adopted sister, who at that time was engaged to a handsome young college student) and our enthusiastic guests wished us well and sent Mina and I into the night. The full moon shown like a spotlight over the dark water, passing in and out of the dark clouds. The gravel path stretched before us, a silver bend in the darkness. Soon the sounds of the reception faded; we could only hear the rustle of the waves as they broke over the shore. Just ahead there was a stone stairwell that led to a series of luxurious cottages reserved for only the most special of guests. Tonight, that was us. The moonlight shown in her eyes, making them sparkle.

"I'm the luckiest man on earth," I whispered fervently. "To think that I get to share the rest of my life with you. I never thought I could be this happy."

She paused and took my face in her hands. "Neither did I," she replied, and leaned in for another kiss under the full moon's glow. Thunder rumbled in the distance, but I mistook it for the pounding in my ears as our kiss deepened. But sure enough, as another clap rolled over the beach, we broke away, startled by its intensity. The storm must have blown in during the reception, for without warning, rain poured from the heavens, drenching us both in seconds. I scarcely remember the events that came next, for everything became a blur, a sweet, perfect blur, and the last thing I remember is your mother's dress rippling to the floor. Then my world exploded.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

They say that when you make love to someone for the first time, the earth moves. Well, when I gave myself to your mother, the earth froze. Literally. So consumed were we with wedding plans that we barely paid attention to the news, which had been reporting on some pretty drastic climate changes. It was snowing in the heart of the Saharan desert, and we had no clue. In any case, the earth was changing, and the big crescendo just happened to be on my wedding night. Not that I'm bitter or anything. With the coming of the Big Freeze, the earth slept for 900 years, until your aunt restored it with the power of the Silver Crystal. This is the world you know. Crystal Tokyo. The courts of all the planets awakened and their leaders were coroneted…well, almost all of them. As luck (or lack of luck) would have it, your mother and I were among the last to awaken. Now that is a scene I shall never forget….

I had grown accustomed to the blissful silence around me, content to know that Mina was sleeping peacefully beside me after what had been the most incredible night of our lives. And then I became dimly aware of a voice calling my name, firm and persistent-a voice I recognized. I shrugged it away, thinking it was merely my subconscious playing tricks on me. But still the voice continued, becoming clearer as consciousness began to stir. I stubbornly held on to the darkness like I kid who refused to get up for school, but what I heard next banished all such thought.

"ANDREW!"

I yelped as my eyes flew open, uttering a string of words that I will not repeat. My brother hovered above me, a hint of exasperation in his eyes. I glared up at him, demanding an explanation. Before I gave him the chance to speak, I looked next to me to see if his unwelcome awakening had disturbed your mother. I gazed upon nothing, as she was no longer next to me and we were no longer in the comfort of the bed in that perfect cottage by the sea, but, in fact, in a crystalline blue room in a place I did not recognize. I looked back to your uncle, who had his signature smirk on his face (you know the one) and in his outstretched hand were some clothes.

"Put these on, and I'll explain everything," he said.  
>I took the clothes and went to change. Your father is a modest man, and I remember a mild confrontation then when he would not turn around to let me change. I hope one day that you have a sister as close to you as my brother and I are. Though you may fight, as we did, the bond and hysterical antics that fill your life due to them are priceless.<br>We began our walk quickly, after I was changed. I asked Darien about Mina's whereabouts, and he assured me we would walk and talk as we made our way to her.

The commencing conversation was filled to the brim with history and explanations. When it was happening in real time, I could barely manage to remember everything my brother was explaining. Trying to remember now is even harder. But what I do remember is this:

-The earth had frozen over in an ecological disaster the night of our wedding.

-I had awoken on September 24th, 2899, exactly 900 years and 3 days after my wedding night.

-Your uncle had been coroneted as king of Earth and of the Neo-Silver Millennium. Serena was queen.  
>-The ice froze us in our current age and health. The Silver Crystal, its power used to melt the ice, had soaked the inhabitants of Earth in a healing power and I was now immortal.<p>

-I was standing in the great hall of Crystal Palace. The place I had visited with Rini all those years ago. But now, it was the future and the present was the past. Everything was coming full circle.

Not long after he had finished, Darien and I stopped on a veranda to overlook the city. The sky seemed to be rearranged, and the cosmos seemed full to the brim, instead of a vast emptiness, as it had been all those years ago. The planets gleamed with power as massive stars in comparison to the others. He explained that allegiances were being made and the universe was changing rapidly. He pointed straight ahead to a huge glinting star in due north.  
>"That's Venus," he said, smiling at me. "You will go there, once you're healed, and be coroneted. By this time next week, you will be king of the second most powerful kingdom in the known universe, your wife…queen."<br>It was a lot to take in. But, ever the trooper your old man is, I took my position just as he said. And the following week, I met my people, fresh from a long silence, as the new king, your mother by my side. I have never been so nervous. That is, until May 1st, 2901.

Whether you want to know this or not, you were conceived on Friday, the 2nd of July 2900. Upon the coronation of your mother and I, and Venus's final acquisition into the Neo-Silver Millennium, there was a grand party at the palace. Long story short, your mother looked beautiful and all the pieces were falling into place, and I just couldn't keep my hands off her. You were conceived of our love on that night.  
>10 months later, on a balmy evening in late April, your mother and I gathered the scouts and their families for a night of laughter and tomfoolery as we had had before the freeze. Your mother looked as she did the day I met her, only she sported a stomach the size of a basketball. Serena wasn't far behind, at seven months pregnant. Raye was already as big as your mother, even at 4 months, as twins take up a lot of room. Amy and Greg were looking to conceive, but had not yet. And Lita and Ken were only a few weeks along. Girls seem to sync up these kinds of things. It wouldn't surprise me at all if you and Rini grow up and get married and have babies at the same time-not in the slightest.<p>

Anyway, your mother was halfway through a piece of cheesecake, and I ran to the restroom. I heard her ask Darien to get her a glass of water, and the next thing I know, I hear a dish hit the floor and a lot of ruckus. I immediately sprung to action and ran out into the living room to find Darien beside her on the ground as she was in full contraction. We barely had time to get her to a proper place and assemble the midwives to assist in your birth.

Your mother would face down the most wretched scumbags in the universe without a second thought. She would throw herself in front of any weapon or attack without hesitation. But put her in a room and tell her that she has to deliver a baby without any help from drugs, and you can almost smell the fear. Her bottom lip was shaking and her eyes were filled with tears. I was afraid too. Afraid to see her in so much pain, knowing I could do nothing to relieve it. All I could do was stand by and encourage her, so that's what I did. Your mother would tell the next part of this story as if my words were some kind of miracle epidural, saying that "with every 'I love you' Andrew gave me, I found the courage to push harder until she was here." My response to such a compliment is to simply say that I whispered "I love you" in your mother's ear what seemed like a thousand times as she worked to bring you to us. And I never let go of her hand. Compared to her work, I was a lazy oaf. I did barely anything, and you must really thank your mother for being so strong and beautiful after eight hours of labor. You were in my arms, wrapped up and being washed in my tears at 8:34am on May 1st.

I feel I should take this opportunity to explain why we named you Crystal. We had been convinced you were to be a boy once you were born. So imagine our surprise (and your father's utter delight) to behold a girl. We had thought of names, but none of them seemed right when we looked at you. For the first few nights, you were nameless. But one day, while your mother was out walking and I was cooped up with you working on matters of state, you awoke from a nap and opened your eyes for the first time.

Through my tears of excitement, I glimpsed a perfect pale blue, like your mother, staring back at me; your platinum peach fuzz mussed from your nap. It hit me like a ton of bricks. You were the beginning of something totally new. A new stage, a new saga, and you represented a clean slate, a clear vision. And you were here by the grace of the Silver Crystal. And there it was. Crystal. For lack of an epiphany regarding your middle name, we christened you Crystal Marie, and presented you to the kingdom the next morning (sort of like that opening scene in The Lion King…just kidding).

The months and years that followed were blissful to say the least. You grew up to be quite a beauty, just like your mother. Your hair retained its platinum luster, sometimes a pale gold or shimmering silver depending on the light. You certainly knew the way to your father's heart, for you used that crooked smile to get out of trouble more times than I could count. Vases broke, sweets went missing, and animals were released from their pens, but with one look, I was putty in your hands and the incidents were forgotten. Mina has often scolded me for being too easy on you, but I made sure the lesson was learned and that no matter what, I would never stop loving you. To this day, I am still as hopelessly smitten as I was the day I first held you in my arms.

When you were six, things began to change. The peace that we had become so accustomed to had shattered on the coming of the Dark Moon clan, intent on taking the Earth for themselves. The ruthless family, lead by Wiseman, had been banished to a cold and desolate planet, and they wanted revenge. Released from their prison, they came after us with a vengeance. We all knew this was coming, having met them in the past, but living on the other side of these events was surreal to say the least. Bound to her duty as a guardian, Mina raced to Earth to defend her friend and queen. Together, she and the other scouts encased her in quartz to protect her from the affects of the battle. If it weren't for them, the Crystal Palace would have surely fallen. As for your uncle, he fell into a coma as well, a projection of himself walking the crystalline halls, waiting to be united with his past self.

Things back home did not fare much better, for our enemies bared down upon us with terrifying ferocity. The only ones unaffected by all this were you and Rini. Your brave cousin knew something had to be done, and so she journeyed to the past to find help. You wanted badly to go with her, but you volunteered to stay behind, to guard us all until the battle was won The universe descended into eternal twilight then, and to preserve my strength, I fell into a deep sleep along with everyone else; only the amulet around my neck, given to me many a millennia ago, kept me alive during that dark time until the dawn of Rini's return. I knew nothing of this exchange, but when I heard the story, my heart swelled with pride. The two of you, though so young, showed such bravery and courage, and I'm sure neither your uncle nor I will ever forget it.

The next time Rini left for the past, it was to become a Sailor Scout, and once again, you implored your mother and I to let you join her. As it was, you were the sole heir to the throne of Venus, and your place was there, at least for the time being. As gracious and wise as her father, Rini promised that when she came back, she would teach you everything she knew. When she did return however, she came with more than just Sailor-know how. She had fallen in love with a young priest, the refuge of her dreams providing him the perfect escape from those who would use his powers for evil. Helios. All she gushed about upon her homecoming was him, and as any daughter would, you ran to me and cried, longing for a love of your own. I remember caressing your fine hair and whispering comforting words, telling you that when the time was right, you too would find your soul mate. Secretly though, I hope that day will never come.

So here we are. The year is 3905, and today is your birthday. The whole city is abuzz, multicolored banners flapping in the sea breeze and festival music floating up through the window of my study. Candles will be lit after sunset, for everyone knows that tonight you will receive your wings. Your aunt and uncle are here, as you well know, and even now you are huddled in your bedchamber with Rini, no doubt giggling over cheesecake just as Serena and your mother had done so long ago. It's true what they say, the more things change, the more they stay the same. My love for your mother has never wavered, and I am just as nervous and tongue-tied in her presence as I was the day we met. We may be king and queen of Venus, but at our hearts, we are your mother and father, and we love you even more.

Happy birthday.


	6. Author's Note

Author's Note

Greeting and salutations to you all! What you have just read is simply the in-between course in the feast that is known as The Story. As mentioned in 'Love Intertwined', my best friend and I have been hard at work to revise this project we began in the fall of 2000. There were many holes to fill, characters to introduce, and subplots to add for no other reason than to see how much crap we can put these poor people through. This little novella is one such hole we had to fill. Somehow we had to bridge the gap between the battle with Cassandra and Prince Diamond, cross the span of the three remaining Sailor Moon seasons, including Stars, and somehow end up where Crystal Tokyo begins…so that's roughly about 2000 years that had to be accounted for. Luckily, being the literary geniuses we are, we filled in the details that were missed in our first draft. For instance, Mina and Andrew's wedding, which happens to be my favorite scene, was never discussed at length, so this '2000 years later' story gave us the perfect opportunity to dish out some beautiful, unadulterated fluff. My brilliant colleague hashed out Darien's best man speech, as well as the beginning of Crystal Tokyo and Crystal's birth. She had flown down here to AZ in August of last year, and together we wrote, discussed, and re-wrote what you now behold on your computer screen (or Ipad or Kindle Fire or whatever other device you fancy). We have affectionately referred to this endeavor as a multiple course meal, and Love Intertwined was just the appetizer. Now that we have you caught up, and perhaps whetted your appetite, the next course is coming your way, so stay tuned!


End file.
